User talk:ErinEmeraldflame/complaint
Formal Complaint about Wendy/Merrystar I am making a formal complaint about Wendy/Merrystar's actions and behavior on the site. I would like that this be posted to or emailed to whomever is in charge of the "Wikia Helpers" to make this complaint and that they contact me in receipt for discussion of the contents stated within, since I am unable to find such information directly. Her passive-aggressive behavior, backhanded comments, implicit and explicit accusations, which are then followed by a threat to ban me from the site when I confront her incredibly inappropriate, rude, condescending, and incredibly inaccurate statements about the site history do not befit someone who represents Wikia as a whole. Her threats and statements are harassment and defamation of an admin and editor in good standing on the site and as such are in violation of User Conduct rules as listed under the Terms of Use for Wikia. She has also threatened banning me (and by extension anyone else) for upholding the rules and guidelines of the site, which she has chosen to not discuss in the least. Additionally, in her zeal to remove things she does not want on the site, she has also deleted and removed valid content which has nothing to do with any of the concerns she has raised. She has done so without discussing any of her actions with any admins or users and under normal circumstances this would prompt a warning following which she would be banned for site vandalization if she continued her deletion of site content. Unfortunately, I cannot repair the damage done since her status as a Wikia helper protects her and her threats of banishment inhibit me and any other users. I therefore ask, as an admin and user who has been thoughtfully caring for the site, that she be not permitting to continue her inappropriate behavior on the site. If need be, any complaints can be dealt with appropriately and thoughtfully by another member of the Helper community (the content of any such complaints have not been elucidated in the slightest). Her very first post was full of implicit and explicit accusations of improper behavior on my part. Intended or no, for anyone in her position, such things should never happen upon first visitation to a site, especially when she has no comprehension (self-admitted) of the site content. Any helper should first come to the site prepared to discuss and question with an open mind, which would then lead to thoughtful discussion regarding any possible issues that may exist on the site and solutions to those issues. That is how wikis work. Instead, unfounded accusations were first, passive-aggressive behavior was the norm, and further improper behavior followed. Following this, I responded to those accusations thoroughly to show her that they were unwarranted and explained that everything that was done was done within the community-agreed upon terms and clearly set out guidelines about site content and editing rules. I also raised several currently problematic and serious issues with site operation in my first reply. Her reply following that was to backpedal with "...nor did I say or think you were deleting everything or preventing all edits." which followed statements like "Is it your intent to prevent anyone from editing this wiki again?" and strongly leads one to believe that I was ..."deleting (sic) new content..." and attempting to make a "...frozen, unchanging wiki...". Her later claims that she didn't make the previously made statements in her first post were followed by more backhanded comments such as "If you do not personally wish to invest the time to add updates now that you have the new wiki, I would understand." This is extremely rude and inappropriate as I spend several hours a day working on the site. Yes, I am no longer making 1000 edits a week, the reasons being due to increased workload and physical disability at the same time, which yes, have left me busy and with less ability to maintain my formerly huge edit-count. In fact, even given this state, I am still near or at the top for constructive edits in the last month among users on the site, with the other top constructive editors in the last month all being respected members of the site community that have been here for months or longer. She did discuss and make further inquiries into the things that I said were not working (present tense) and have not worked (past tense but possibly ongoing since they happened last week). And following that, in my next response, I further elucidated many of the problems with the site that are ongoing problems (not past tense and not gone), most of which are actual, obvious, major bugs with the site. I also requested a summary of changes that had been made to the overall code to assist me in understanding why many different aspects of mediawiki code are not working as they originally were intended. I also pointed out that I was unable to contact Wikia staff from the userlist and that posts on staff pages that I have tried to make have gone unanswered and that I never received a response to emails I sent in through Special:Contact, leaving me with NO further options or ability to contact anyone at Wikia. Despite the fact that I said there were many clearly current and ongoing problems, she then marginalized everything I said by reducing them all to temporary issues linked to rollout (its been a month, and they are on ongoing), or claimed that "...you have yet to provide one example of a current bug that could be fixed." These statements are again completely inappropriate for someone who is a "Wikia helper". I do not consider the lack of existence of a talk bubble as a current bug that cannot be fixed and it is inappropriate for her to be saying things like that. Her response to my request for a summary of changes to Wikia code was to post a link to page that tracks all the detailed changes to the Wikia code. I do not see how that is helpful when I simply want to know details like what version of MediaWiki ia now used?, were specific changes made to the way parserfunctions are recognized?. Not only did she post an irrelevant link to my question, she couched it in condescending statements about its publicity and accessibility, which is odd considering there are not links to it that I am aware of from the help pages on our site. Furthermore, her reactions to statements about inability to contact Wikia staff are extremely condescending when she says things like, "Surely you must have wondered after 20 emails if we might not be receiving them at all??". This is so inappropriate considering that I did not claim to send 20 emails, and of course I did wonder which is why, as I stated, I tried different avenues of contacting Wikia staff for help. I tried to clarify the status of the site in order to help users in response to queries and comments that she made in her first response and she instantly deleted all of my edits and related edits. In this, she not only deleted content related to what here concerns seem to revolve around, but other material as well, which is a shame. I cannot fix these problems because I am under threat of ban for doing so. There are dozens of edits posted on talk pages from the last 2 weeks from long-standing, existing users/editors in the community assisting and enforcing content guidelines. To date, there is only ONE complaint levied on a talk page (mine) regarding deletion of content on the wiki which refers to ANYTHING that Wendy/Merrystar is saying must be allowed on the site. One post versus dozens. And MOST of the edits from existing registered users still outweigh new registered users by a very large margin. So Wendy/Merrystar is facilitating a coup and hostile takeover of the site for reasons not given other than "several complaints". Given that I have no idea what these complaints are and therefore cannot respond to them or their validity, Following this example, a few new users could register on the Muppet Wiki (to use a topical example for Wendy/Merrystar), and start making pages about the TV show Dinosaurs, since it has Muppet-technology based puppeteering. If admins on the Muppet Wiki removed those pages, they could therefore be banned for deleting new content and attempting to freeze the state of their wiki. Not only that, this threat of ban will by extension apply to all existing users and admin, making it impossible for users to want to edit or participate in the site at all. These actions can single-handedly destroy an entire community very rapidly. Wendy/Merrystar's actions appear as if, in my opinion, she holds some preexisting grudge against me or the site. She has chosen to not engage in thoughtful discourse regarding the site. She is taking over the site and harming its ability to progress by her actions. Her rude, backhanded comments are completely inappropriate and have turned what could easily have been a discussion into an edit war which she automatically wins because she is threatening banishment as the penalty. I therefore ask, as an admin and user who has been thoughtfully caring for the site, that we not have to deal with her anymore and that if there are complaints that they be dealt with appropriately and thoughtfully by another member of the Helper community if need be. I have put more work into this site over the last 4 months that easily surpasses most editors on all of Wikia (1000 pages per week before my injury) and have continued to put a lot of work into it over the last month, its just slower now.